lego_message_boards_eternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciar08
Ciar08 is a user on the LMBE, and was the 398th user to join. He joined on August 18th, 2017, and currently has 5,077 posts, 24 friends, and is following 51 users. He is active on the Super Heroes Roleplay, where he is the Roleplay Representative, and lost the election for Pirates Roleplay Rep by 2 votes to Guru. He is also active in Finding Friendships. He would have the rank Ninja had he not been promoted to RP Rep. On February 8th, 2018 he announced he was taking a temporary leave of absence from LMBE, but on March 1st, 2018 he announced he was returning. On March 7th, 2018 he was elected Roleplay Representative for the SHRP. LEGO Message Boards Ciar08 joined the original LEGO Message Boards on September 14, 2012. He remained on the rank of "Samurai Warrior" for a very long time, much to his frustration. He had 2,143 posts and over 810 likes received. In late 2015, he went inactive, not to return until after the Boards' closure. Biography Ciar08 joined LMBE on August 18th, 2017. He had been inactive on the original boards for about 2 years, and saw they shut down, then he found LMBE. He immediately set out to become what was once a dream for him, popular. He joined FF, and joined Project SHaRP and helped set up the Super Heroes Roleplay. He also helped with some of the planning for the Pirates Roleplay, and narrowly lost the election for Rep after it came to a tie and a staff member intervened. On February 8th 2018 he announced he was taking a leave of absence for several months for reasons he would not state. However, on March 1st he returned, citing the inactivity of DrakeCahill13 and the state the SHRP was in because of this as reasons. A week later, he won the election for Roleplay Representative of the SHRP by a landslide. Roleplay Ciar08 is very involved in roleplays on LMB Eternal. He helped in the latter stages of planning for the Super Heroes Roleplay, helped plan the Pirates Roleplay, later losing the election for Representative, is helping plan the Nexo Knights Roleplay and is a member of several Roleplay subforums. *City Roleplay - Member, RP Rep candidate *Legends of Chima Roleplay - Wolfar - Wolf HQ *Nexo Knights Roleplay - Member *Star Wars "Main Forum" Roleplay - Sio Wampamelter - The New (RP) Jedi Order, Rick Degga - Leader, The New Republic *Star Wars: Clone Wars Roleplay - Member *Star Wars: Original Saga Roleplay - Tros, Darth Fen’Ra, Himmeral Zaazi - Leader, Empire HQ *Super Heroes Roleplay - Roleplay Representative, Roleplay Control Committee, FAC Member, Profile Archivist, Peter Quill - Leader, Guardians of the Galaxy HQ, Thor Odinson - Avengers HQ, Tim Drake - Gotham Knights HQ, James Dann, The Joker, Wade Wilson *Pirates Roleplay - RP Rep election runner up, FAC Member, Captain Swagger - Leader, The Merchant Of Venice HQ Trivia *He likes watching movies. *He is a member of the Lego Message Boards Eternal Wiki, as well as the LEGO Message Boards Wiki. *He is active in several roleplays on LMBE. *With 5,077 posts, he is currently 10th on the overall posts leaderboard. *He is currently the RP Rep for the Super Heroes Roleplay Subforum. *He shares a friendly rivalry with Torahvision, for the title of "Batman". Category:User Category:Wiki Members Category:Good Category:Superheroes RP Rep Category:Roleplay Representative Category:Ninja